Hands of Fate
by Kira-Oni13
Summary: The inevitable meeting between us that would later cause me great happiness and sorrow. If only the hands of time would freeze, leaving me in that blissful moment.   IchigoXOC


**Ok so this Oneshot is Dedicated to ReiTaicho sorry for the wait and I hope you like it...I used some japanese words so I'll translate them here... Hitsuzen-inevitable...Oi-hey...Kuroi-Black...raikou-lightning...neji-spiral...naze-why...chiyu-healing...hikari-light...Chimamire-bloody...I think I got them all...I left the ending open for you the reader to ****interpret and create your own ending X3 please enjoy **

* * *

Different yet the same all these words share the same meaning. A chance meeting, destiny, fate, fortune, probability. Call it whatever you want, because that night it was more than that, it was hitsuzen. The inevitable meeting between us that would later cause me great happiness and sorrow. If only the hands of time would freeze, leaving me in that blissful moment.

_ The night breeze teased her hair as it incased her_ _in its warmth. Ran_ _sighed as she switched the song on her I-pod. She watched as her one head phone not in, blew with the wind. Glancing at the night sky, she officially declared this night to be absolutely boring. _"_I wish a hollow would show up, so I wouldn't have to be so damn bored," she mumbled, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. It was far too long to have down on a windy night. Ran began to wish that she'd brought a hair tie. _

"_Abarai is that you?" a confused voice came from behind. Spinning around slightly, she caught a face full of her own crimson hair. Seconds later the two stranger's eyes met. Ran found herself unable to look away from his deep brown eyes. __An eternity passed by or so it felt like to Ran as a few seconds flew by. He shook his head, "sorry, I thought you were someone else," he stated rubbing his head. All she could do was watch in silence as he began to walk past her. __Without realizing her actions, Ran unintentionally grabbed a hold of his hand. He stopped, before looking back surprised. She found herself staring at his bright orange hair. Ran could feel a blush creeping on her face. "I…um…uhhh…I'm sorry!" she yelled running away as fast as her legs would carry her._

_ When she was far enough away, she stopped and leaned against a wall. The cool building felt good against her skin, as she caught her breath. "I can't believe I did that," she whispered, going crimson. Ran couldn't understand why, she'd never seen that guy before in her life. Yet for some odd reason he almost seemed familiar, there was just something about him._

Silently Ran walked home, after a long day at school, she was tired. "OI ABRAI!" Ran stopped silently cursing her bad luck. Why couldn't she just have one evening to herself without running into these idiots. Sighing she turned around, "what do you retards want now? Or is it that you like getting your asses kicked?" she snarled.

Ran first met Takeshi and his supposed gang in high school. They were bulling a poor kid, instead of ignoring it like everyone else she intervened. Of course when she beat them up in front of the whole school, they held a grudge. Since then, they made it their business to start fights with her. "Get ready to get your ass handed to you Abarai!" Takeshi yelled confidently. "I'm so scared Takeshi-sama please don't hurt me," she begged like a scared little girl. "That won't save you now bitch," he growled. Ran frowned, "wow you really are that stupid," she stated bluntly.

After receiving a death glare from Takeshi, she couldn't hold it in anymore, she began to laugh. 'If looks could kill' she thought holding her side. She had to admit, if anything it was fun teasing them. Suddenly Ran was hit with a tremendous reiatsu, which took her breath away.

She paled to nearly ghost white as a huge hollow appeared behind the gang. 'Why in the world did such a strong hollow appear here' she thought confused. It wasn't like these idiots had any reiatsu, and hers was completely sealed away. This was just her luck, first she ran into them, and then this horrid hollow appears.

'Shit if I fight here Takeshi and his groupies will be in the way' she thought as her body began to shake from its reiatsu. Ran took a deep breath to calm herself, as she tried to stop her body from shaking. "Aw look is the little princess going to give up," Takeshi smirked. Ignoring his statement, she began to gather her strength.

"Seal release, stage two," Ran whispered as wind exploded from under her. The wind spiraled around her body as if protecting it. "What the hell!" Takeshi yelled shielding his face. Unable to tell that the so called wind was reiatsu, they stared amazed. While the hollow on the other hand instantly knew it, catching his attention.

"You smell absolutely mouth-watering," it grinned showing its shark like teeth. With her reiatsu spilling everywhere she knew she'd have to finish quickly or risk attracting other hollows. Grimacing, she quickly bolted in the opposite direction. Not to her surprise it began following at a great pace.

'Stupid weak body' she cursed as it got closer. "You're not getting away little girl," it hissed darkly. Quickly jumping up she nearly missed its claw that slammed into the ground. Bringing it to a complete halt, the hollow pulled its hand from the asphalt. Ran sighed in midair; 'this should be far enough from Takeshi and his gang' she though glaring at it.

She began to twist easily in midair; completely flipping she landed in front of the hollow. "Not going to run anymore…well that's fine by me, I'd rather not chase my prey," it growled licking its lips. "There's no reason to run anymore hollow scum," she clarified taking out a candy dispenser. "I hope you can provide me with some entertainment, I've been quite bored recently," she stated. On the side of the candy dispenser 'soul candy' was clearly printed on it. Bringing it to her mouth she swallowed a small candy. After ingesting the candy her body and soul separated.

"Keep my body safe," Ran said to the soul replacement. "Okie Dokie Captain!" it exclaimed giggling happily. Ran cringed, why couldn't they create better personalities for them. "No wonder you smelled so delicious…hehehe…you're a shinigami my favorite treat," it grinned. "Well sorry to disappoint you…but there's no way I'm going to become your snack." She said smirking. Tightly gripping the hilt of her zanpakuto she pulled it from its sheath. The short katana blade glistened in the moonlight.

Ran grinned, "Strike them down, Aiiro Ryuu!" she yelled sliding her hand down the blade, as it came alive. The blade glimmered light indigo as it grew into a long thin katana. "Are you ready to kick some ass Aiiro?" she asked smirking. "Oh hell yeah!" the katana chimed in.

Jumping into the air, her katana began to glow as an eerily gold surrounded her. "Kuroi raikou neji!" she screamed sending a tornado of lightning toward the hollow. "Do you really think a pathetic attack like that would hurt me," it growled jumping back. Ran smirked as the tornado began to pull the hollow in.

"Wha…what the hell!" it screamed as the lightning encrusted tornado began ripping at it. "There's no escaping from my kuroi raikou neji attack. Most believe you can simply avoid it but once you get close enough, it'll pull you in. Then when you're trapped in the tornado your electrocuted and ripped apart by the wind," she laughed, he was done for now.

Or at least that's what she thought, until he jumped from the tornado. The hollow landed in front of her, and before Ran could react, its hand sliced through her shoulder. Her eyes widened as blood sprayed from her wound. "Do you really believe me to be so weak foolish shinigami," it chuckled.

'Naze' Ran thought as her body began to fall backwards. 'I'm going to die, this sucks' she glazed at the hand that held her sword, which wasn't there any longer. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the ground that never came.

"Ran…Ran open your eyes!" it was the worried call of Aiiro. Ran forced her eyes open, had she been felling better she would have teased him. "You look horrible Aiiro," she whispered. "Me? You the one bleeding to death!" he replied angry. She sighed as her eyes began to droop, "oi Ran you gotta stay awake to heal yourself!" he yelled shaking her.

She took a deep breath, "chiyu hikari," she mumbled just above a whisper. Ran's body began to glow softly as her wound began to heal itself. "Like I'd really let you heal yourself!" the hollow yelled jumping at her fallen body. The moment he got close, he was suddenly thrown backwards. "I will never let you hurt my wielder, you poor excuse of a hollow!" Aiiro threatened darkly. "Those are pretty big words for a worthless sword," the hollow growled charging again. Aiiro braced himself for the impact, no matter what he wouldn't allow the hollow to hurt Ran anymore.

"Aiiro watch out!" Ran's scream echoed as she watched Aiiro go flying. When he hit the ground he was no longer in his form, he was merely a blade. "See nothing but a piece of junk," it paused, "now your next," Ran's stared shocked as it came at her. Ran shut her eyes, 'great just great I'm going to die' she thought waiting for an attack that never came. "Didn't you ever learn it's wrong to attack helpless girls!" the voice sent a shiver down her spine. When she opened her eyes, Ran found herself starting at a strong back.

"Getsuga Tensho!" he yelled swinging his sword down. The hollow yet out an ear piercing scream as he turned to Ran. "Are you ok?" he questioned. "I…umm yeah thanks for your help," she replied blushing slightly. "Name's Ichigo Kurosaki and you are?" he said sticking his hand out for her.

Ran smirked, "nice name strawberry-top, I'm Ran Abarai," she said grabbing his hand. He frowned, "my name doesn't mean strawberry!" he growled annoyed. "Whatever, are you going to help me up or leave me sitting on the ground?" she asked annoyed. "You're just like Renji and have the same name…I wonder…" Ichigo considered staring at her closely. "Stop staring you pervert and who's this Renji you're talking about," she glared. "He's a friend," he stated, pulling her up.

Suddenly Ran was sprayed with a warm liquid, her eyes widened as his grip tightened. Embedded in his chest was her zanpakuto, "Why in the hell would I let you rookies kill me," behind him stood the hollow that was supposedly dispatched. She couldn't speak as the hollow began to shove the short katana deeper into his chest, as if trying to impale them both.

"STOP IT!" Ran screamed. This wasn't right; she didn't want to watch him torture Ichigo. "How does it feel shinigami, to know that it was your sword that killed a fellow shinigami," he said cruelly. "Don't hurt him please!" she cried out as tears poured from her eyes. Ran grabbed a hold of the blade, gripping it tightly.

"Ichigo….this is going to hurt so please stay with me," she muttered quietly. Ichigo took a deep breath, "Do whatever you think will kill this bastard," he replied slightly above a whisper. "Right," she nodded her head. Gripping the blade until her blood ran down her arm. "Chimamire raikou," her sword turned red, as storm clouds quickly covered the sky.

"What the hell are you doing now!" the hollow hissed. "You're going to die here and now you bastard!" Ran yelled as a bolt of crimson lightning descended from the sky. When the bolt struck them; the hollow let out an agonizing scream before fading away into oblivion.

Ichigo's body slumped against her own, as she tried to stay balanced. Taking a deep breath she pulled the sword from his chest, before laying him on the ground. "Damn there's so much damage," she cursed inspecting his wounds. Ran hissed as she felt her own wound open, "ignore it Ran he's more hurt," she gasped.

Ichigo's wounds took priority over hers. "Oi ichigo stay with me baka…open your eyes damn it," she growled slapping him. Slowly his eyes opened, "you're not suppose to hit an injured person," he remarked sarcastically. Ran chuckled, "if you have the strength to make smart remarks then you have the strength to stay awake," she replied serious.

Ran began concentrating her reiatsu into the palms of her hands. She watched as her pail golden reiatsu, began spiraling around her hands. She took a deep breath as her reiatsu began repairing his wounds. As the minutes passed Ran began to feel weaker. "Ran stop…if you continue like this you're going to kill yourself," she weakly felt Aiiro's presence. Her vision began to blur, as her reiatsu got weaker and weaker. "Heh…like I'd really die from something as trivial as this…you've insulted me Aiiro," she chuckled.

"Ichigo, I may have not known you for long but a feel a connection between us," she paused smiling. "Maybe it's cause of that friend of yours, who knows. The funny thing is I have an ancestor with that name," she laughed silently. "Listen up strawberry…I always settle my debts…since I healed your sorry ass, you can consider my debt to you settled," she whispered, not even sure if he heard her. Ran's eyes began to droop as she felt her body falling backward.

'I glad I met him'


End file.
